


Things Go Wrong (short story)

by 5ingum



Series: The King of Manhunt [5]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language, Light Angst, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Not Really Character Death, POV Third Person, Prison, Questions, Royalty, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Trust Issues, show the world what it means to live life golden, they can never break us down cause we golden, we were golden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: ---this is the fifth part of The King of Manhunt series------trying new style in this one 0w0------they go in chronological order------you can read them separately too-----much mystery much question------my kings u dropped ur crowns <3------no spoilers-----heavily simping don't mind me :P---
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The King of Manhunt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Things Go Wrong (short story)

Things were as good as ever. It was as if something was in the air that made the Dream Team walk, talk, and breathe with a little more righteousness. They had proved themselves to the world at that point. Even if they woke up the same way as all the days prior it still felt like the world was spinning in their direction when they wake up after the Manhunt against Techno and his team instead of spinning the way it used to.

Although, George's head was pounding when he woke up not knowing how he got to his room. He attempts to stand and walk over to look at himself in the mirror and had to laugh hoarsely once more at the sharpie scribble on his face. After a tedious scrubbing of his face and getting ready for the day George decides to walk into the player's lounge.

"Good morning, Mr. Famous." George enters the player's lounge once again to find Dream laying on the couch.

"Oh, hey George." George notices the bags under Dream's eyes as he sits up.

"I'm assuming you didn't get any sleep?"

He laughs for a second before replying, "No."

"Too busy thinking about that big win huh? Or that car you need to buy me?"

"No!" Dream scoffs as if he couldn't imagine doing that. "I'm just too tired to sleep."

"Aww does Dream need a lullaby?" George laughs back at him. "Pissbaby."

"I can take care of myself." He stares off to the side recalling something that needed to be done. "I have some stuff to take care of too. I'll just go now." Dream leaves George by himself and as George watches him walk away he frowns slightly thinking about how much more drained Dream is after his success. Sure, he was always hardworking and definitely was drained when he was just starting out. But now, he's doing ten different things at once all with high expectations and millions of eyes watching all the time.

George understands the whole idea of not passing on anything negative to the audience and maintaining a positive view to support them, but he also hopes that the idea doesn't stop Dream from telling his best friend if he's having a hard time. Even if George is on the other end of the table from Dream.

After having breakfast with Sapnap and Bad, George goes to find out where Dream is. He hears him in the meeting room when he passes by and stops by the door.

"Hello? Yes? It's Dream." Pause. He must be on the phone. "What do you mean something has gone wrong?" Pause. "You have to be joking me. Come on. You're lying. You have to be lying."

Long pause.

"What? WHAT. No. NO, NO, NO. He can't be dead. That's impossible. Listen f@*ker this isn't funny. Stop playing games and fess up. What the f@8k are you trying to do here?"

Long pause.

"You're not lying. You really aren't." Dream slams his desk hard. "How the hell did this happen?"

Long pause.

"You're framing me! I'm innocent! I'm not a psychopath; I've never murdered someone in my life. I'm not an idiot either. Techno certainly wouldn’t approve of this. Are you really his right hand man or just a hater wanting to take me down? I know I'm the King of Manhunt and I have a target on my back. I'm not taking your s#*t."

Short pause.

"OH YOU SHUT UP." Slamming down with full force. "Don't act like you know me. Nobody will believe you and no one will find any evidence of me being a murderer. I'd take his life over mine any day. I look up to this man. No one will believe me. Whoever you are if you DARE ruin my name I'll make sure you REGRET IT." His voice is still partly broken as he screams and it goes in and out as he speaks and he slams the phone down and silence returns to the room. George cautiously approaches the room and knocks first.

"Come…i-in."

"Hey, Dream." George stands in the room that is very familiar to him. It's a long wooden table with Dream's chair at the end. On the right is Sapnap's chair and on the left is Bad's. Right across from Dream is George's. Behind Dream's giant swivel chair- that's currently turned away from George- is a large window that shows the arena on the other side.

"You heard me screaming didn't you?"

"I'm here to help, Dream." Dream turns around with steepled hands and crossed legs. He lifts his head to show his wet eyes which is a rare sight to see on Dream's face. Very few things can break Dream and George shifts the weight of his feet from one to the other as he impatiently stands to hear the awful news that he really doesn't want to hear.

"George. Technoblade is dead."

"What." George's jaw drops and his eyes go wide at Dream. Dream then rests a hand of his on the gold phone that is on the desk next to him.

"His respawn malfunctioned. Someone who called me thinks I murdered him. They want to put an end to me." Dream clenches his teeth and slams the desk with his fist. "Augh, I hurt my hand from all this. What am I going to do?"

"Well we'll have to see what the court decides and how the media takes it. I don't this is going to end well." George takes a seat at the other end of the table and he feels small in his chair in comparison to Dream. Except, it bring him to the realization that the more you are the more you have to lose all the time. Never mind that George is still intimidated by the taller, more powerful, and younger man in the room who kicks his legs up on the desk and sighs into the palms of his hands. The King of Manhunt rules the world, but that doesn't mean things can't go wrong in his world. Things can go wrong.

\---

The prison doors clang shut and cold shivers go down George's spine as we walks down the cells.

"George? George!" Dream holds onto the bars looking back at George standing before him.

"Yes. Dream. I've come to visit you." George doesn't think he can look Dream in the eyes so he looks at the ground instead and swallows hard.

"Have you heard what they plan on doing to me?"

"Y-yes. I've heard." George runs his hand through his hair nervously.

"Hey. Why won't you look at me? George?" Dream's voice shakes a little at the end. If Dream didn't have anything after he was said to be guilty in the court of the Kingdom of Techno then he certainly had lost everything if George won't even look him in the eye anymore. George hates it when Dream uses that voice.

"I just feel like I'm not getting any answers. Sapnap and Bad sent me to talk some sense into you. I get you're a king and all, but that doesn't mean you can go around murdering whoever you want. That's not right." George crosses his arms and doesn't look up.

"We're best friends. You have to believe me. Why? Why would I murder Technoblade? I'm not psycho! I'm not the villain here! I would never want to do that! You know me. We've been working together for years. It would be the move of an absolute moron to murder someone. My idol being dead doesn't help anyone let alone myself." Dream argues and the longer his argument is met with silence the more hopeless he feels.

"I'm not taking sides with anyone here. The reason being that you were coding the Manhunt and had easy mean and motives for doing it. I'm not trusting your word and I'm not trusting anyone else's either. There is too much at stake to just blindly follow."

Dream sits down on a chair and keeps looking at George who constantly tries to avoid looking at him.

"For a long time I thought that I was owning the game. Maybe, this whole time I was just getting myself lost within it. All this made me feel like I was holding the world in my hands- unaware of the fact that the world bites back."

George didn't know what to say back.

"You know I've been going a little insane in here. I've been sitting empty with nothing to do for too long. All I can do is sit and think. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I just see dirty words written all over my mirror and covering my face until I can't even see myself anymore. I didn't know Techno's prison cells had mirrors." His laugh is the laugh he has when things have gone terribly wrong.

"Well, when we figure all of this out I'm sure I'll come visit you again. Did you have anything to say to me, Dream, before I go back home?" Bad and Sapnap had called telling that he needed to cut his trip short and come home as soon as possible because they had found something out that was related to Techno's death. Troubled by the importance of the matter George found it hard to concentrate on talking sense back into Dream. He found it sad that he wanted to walk away from talking to Dream. He'd never felt that way before.

"Do you remember the prophecy from the Dream SMP war? Where I had said that king's time rises and falls like the sun. One day, the sun will set and my time will rise with you as the new king. I think the sun set. I'm in the dark. I need your help, George." George look past Dream into his cell. Dream wasn't lying. His mirror had been scratched out and the only light coming in was from the tiny window that was like a candle in the dark cave in the middle of the night. George accidently looked Dream in the eyes and regretted it. Making him angry he snarled at having any pity for someone who's a murderer.

"Just to make it clear I don't think I owe you anything." George walks off and leaves the prison with a scowl on his face and a dark cloud over his head.

\---

Dream's words stayed with George even when he wasn't hearing someone tell him them. They linger in his mind as if someone kept poking him in the shoulder and they wouldn't stop. George can't help but to think that Dream's plan since the beginning was to use him. Use him as a toy and throw him away when he was done. George won't give him a chance.

Dream's face still hurt George in his heart and he tried ignoring it. The whole ride home he was torn between a strong sense of hate and resistance and a strong sense of love and worry.

By the time he reached home he was mentally exhausted and then he remembered the update on the information on Techno's death. The pink haired, red eyed, king always wearing a crown didn't deserve to die. He shouldn't have. And no amount of Dream's pleading will change George's mind about the fact that he deserves justice. At least, George hopes that is the case.

"George!" Sapnap gives George a hug which makes him feel better.

"Hey! I'm glad you came back home safe. I'm afraid we don't have any better news than you do. What was the result of the trial?" Bad asks innocently. The meeting room without Dream at the head was distracting. George kept feeling like the empty chair was a constant reminder of the man who was pleading to him.

"Dream was declared guilty of murder and modifying the game to plan the murder of Techno. His sentence is yet to be determined. Some sleepy stans and Techno stans… they want him dead." George hates that it sounds more real when he says it out loud and neither of the two of his friends dispute it. The Dream Team always takes down any challenge that comes their way. This seems so broken already that they don't even know how to start tackling it.

"There has been a lot of unrest in the streets. Dream team and Dream stans are fighting the sleepy and Techno stans and it's been getting nasty. All of it is wrecking Dream's name at this point." Bad reports.

"Bad and I looked at the code of the Manhunt game ourselves and we found a strange folder in which there is some code that we don't recognize." Sapnap adds, "It had been tampering with some of the game code. We also think that this might be an attack by someone (Dream or someone else) on nobles to kill them and take over. This code that was written into the code of the game that didn't activate during the game for some reason also allowed for ALL respawns to not work once someone dies. There was even an auto kill code written in there."

George leans forward in his chair and looks back wide eyes at both of them.

"I know it's crazy. I don't even know why the code didn't go off."

"What did you mean about the code in the folder that you didn't recognize?"

"You should probably see it for yourself." Bad says and George raises his eyebrow. The three of them walk into the coding room which is shaped like a small pod with twenty six monitors lining the north wall as well as another window that looks out onto the outside. George takes a seat and rolls the chair into the desk and starts sifting through the plug in of the game that had happened.

"That's the folder." Sapnap points to it and when George clicks it all the monitors go black and letters show up on each of them. Lights flash in their faces. As this happens a loud noise like goes off coming from the speakers in the room and they blast at full volume. Sapnap ducks and covers his ears, Bad jumps, and George screams in surprise. It goes away a few seconds afterwards and everything goes back to normal.

"That scared me! It didn't do that before… did you guys see what it said?" Sapnap asks.

"It said 'w̷̨̧͕͔̼̻̖͉͉̳̫͋̌͊̿̿̃̚h̷̘͙͉͔͙͓̮̺̦̀̎̇̽̋̆̊͂͗͛̕ạ̶̛͍̀͜ṭ̶̢̛̯̭̹̜̯̖̰̲͉̾̈͋͐̆̓̚ ̵̲͔̞̣͓̲͚̞̹̈́͊͊̇ḑ̶̛̳͉̳̣̰̖͓̊̈́̇̀͑͌̈́̾̓ǒ̵̢̡̳̮͈̺̮̫ ̵̲̳͈̭̟͈̹͌y̸̦͓̜͒͗̈́̐̔͒͋̕͝o̷̼͖̦̪͊̋́͋̂́̎u̴̜̝̱̳̐̓̎̃̋̓̈́̆̎̚͠ ̴͕̬̤̥̖͙͍̟̫̝̞̌̊͐̽͊́t̴̨͙͓͇̜̟͓̗̽̂̾̔̚͠ḣ̶̨̧̺̞͙͎͉̬̤͈̲̲̈́̈̓̀̑i̷̝͓̒ͅñ̸̛̯̤ͅk̶̼͉̍̕͝ ̴̧̤̬̜͖̻̫̙̞̪̼̈ͅy̵̡̫̲̫̲̳̦̹̠̳̙͋̈́̇̚ô̶̧͎͍̳̙̱͙̺̙͉͒͋̈́́͜ͅu̴͔͔̱̲̜̳͔̭̜͑̋̚ ̶̠͎̓̈͌̋̈́͒̀͊̄̔͝a̷̘̍̈̃̿͂̓r̷̰̯͈̘̤͙̻̣̒͑̔͛̄́̚̕͜͜͝͠ȩ̵̧̞͍͔̞̼̏͋̄̈́̈̍ ̶̨̬͈̯̱̲͙̝͊͗̌͝d̸̢̻̘͍̹͙͍̳̾́ͅơ̴̫̞̫̖̟̦͕̘̻̝̪̹̓̆͌̿̅̔̂̈́͒̒i̶̢̘̠̼̩̱̝͉̼̙͚̐̂̔̆n̴̖̣͍̭̬͍̥̥͉̝̽̓̉͗̚͘͝͝͝ģ̷̛͉̻̬̯͓͉̞͓̿͊̇̆͂̿̐̈́?̶̧̪͉̫̘̞̈́̕͠' I'm not sure if Dream did this or who but they seem to still have control over it. Maybe, Dream isn't the only one." George turns his attention to the code which looks like a crazy jumble of never seen before characters.

"Or maybe this isn't Dream. Dream could have been framed. This only happened when you sat at the desk. It didn't happen when I or Sapnap had the file open. What if they can hear us? Why would Dream scare us and threaten us? It just doesn't make sense." Bad thinks out loud.

"Dream betrayed us all. He's gone mad. He's been using us. I wouldn't be surprised." George gets fed up of infinitely scrolling down and stands up from the chair.

"I think we're jumping to conclusions here. We need to find out who it is for sure. We need to find out who wrote this code. I don't think it was Dream. Look!" Sapnap points to the screen where some code was had been written despite nobody's hands being on the keyboard.

f̵̱̯̗̄̃̒̂͂̌̓͜i̸̢͕̫̲͋͒͂n̷͔͇̝̆̈́̽̃̐d̵̙͚͚͔̓͌̕ ̷̡̩̤̪̠̩̣͉͖̫̦̀̊ͅm̶̙̠̗͙̆͗͜ḙ̷̼͎͂̆̄͋͒̍ ̷̦̰̐͋̊̽̐̔̇̐͠a̸̩̼̠͌̅̋̋͋́͜ṱ̴̪͈͔͖͓̪̻̬̮̺͎̾̉͊̋̃̚͝ ̸̡̥̥̙̗̥̜̏͂̑͛T̷̙̜̜̜̘͍̪̮͈̍̓ë̶̛̤̻̠͕̺̥̺́͂́̎͋̅ͅc̶͍̼̐̂̈́͊ͅh̵͎̪̣͆̐͌̑n̸͎̜͍̲̱̱̼̺͝o̷̫̎͐̄̓͛́͗͘'̷̢̛̪͈͚̰͖̋̍̿̇̅̉̽͂́s̸̰̝̮̠̼̬͎̎ ̷̥̭̂̈́͜͠f̸̡̗̺͔̙͓̭̘̹̻͊̈̉͐͋̂ͅų̵̧̺͙̰̹̺̣̫̗͇͇͋͆͗̐̑̌̀̚̚n̴̙̳̝̯̹̗͐̂̊̅͛͋̂e̵͕͇͙̟̮͒͑̒́̎͒͐̚͘r̶̨͈͙͔͎̞̱̱̙͍͕͓̓́͊͊͌͐͆͝a̸̼̣̘̙̲̝̥̘̙͛ḷ̸̭̲̪̫̖͈͔͕͇͋ͅ ̴̝̗͙͎͍̏͂͜͝͠s̵͎̼̪̣̝̣̻̺̭̮̋͑̐̕͠͠į̶̬̤̟͙̝̭̹̳̽̋̈̌m̵̗͕̗̼͍͗̽̈́̑̒̚̚͜͜p̸̛̬͓̲̲̜̯͓̗̎̋͋͛͝͝s̸̝̪̓̃͊̃̀̾͊ͅ

"AHH! Not again!" George covers his eyes from the flashing lights, but Sapnap manages to read it before it returns to normal. Bad covers his ears from the horrendous noise.

"They're asking us to find them at Techno's funeral. Well, I guess that’s our lead. When is it?" Sapnap presses his lips together and looks on the calendar on another monitor.

"It's tomorrow." George remembers his conversation with Dream and something gets caught in his throat.

"I guess we'll have another job there then just to attend and give him our respects." Bad states. "There are definitely bigger things going on under the surface."

"Things have gone so wrong." George shoves the chair into the desk and goes to turn off the monitors.

y̵̲̣̝͖̪̟͙̪͑̎͊̌͊͗̈̐̍͘̚͜͝ͅe̵̮͈̹̊̐̎͆̎̈̆̚ṡ̸̨̝̹͉̣̲͕ ̶͈̮͚͍͉̩̆̾̂̔̅͆̈́g̴̨͖̹̹̖̪̙̟͑̉̈́͛̒ǫ̷̡̡̭̇̊̃̋̽͊͗͐̐͝g̸͎̗͕͙̽̽̂̃͑̇͆͜͝ẙ̶̡̮͓̼̝͔͕̻̄̔͜ ̸͕͂̑̉͗̊͝t̷͇͓̓̈́̆̋̃̚͠ḩ̷̨̘͖̺̞̦̠͎͙͑̂͋̎̄̕͝ͅỉ̶̡̨̛̛̫͇̲̱͈̗̮̼͈̩͗̉̎͗̚͝n̵̡̞̗͇̬͇͕̠͂̇́̕ͅģ̶̘̺̳̠̪̭̣͉͙̝̉̄́̏̚͘ͅs̷̺̽͂͐͆͒̀͝͝ ̶̢̯̙̜̞̱̼̬̳͙̂͑͛́̓͌̃͌͌̕͝h̴̲̥̄a̸̢͎̯͖̭̥̅̈͠v̷̨̡̹̠͖̺̱̬̳͒͘͘e̵̍̎̈́̈́́̊̅́̈́̐̚͜͝ ̴̢̫̄̈́̓̍͋̃͋̈ḡ̵̡̦̫̣̣̻̼̮̱̮͇̳̊̏̈́̓͑̏̐̃͘̚ŏ̷̡̧͈͓͍̭̫̓̆̏̇̂̅̉̓̊̍̀n̸̡̮͉̻̘̊̿̇̈́̐͘͘͝ȩ̵͓̕ ̶̡̡͖̘̻̙̞͚͖̻̣͊͂̈́w̷͇̓̈́͛̐̓r̸̞̗͖̥̦̘̫͘ơ̵̩͓̹̘̂̈́̓̑̎̃̍͒̕͝ņ̵̖̹̠̠͇̲̦̈́̍͋͑̌̃̑̅͘̚g̸̡͔̈́͊͋̈̽͂̽̉̏̚͠

**Author's Note:**

> heyo my dudes!!  
> thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!  
> if you did leave a kudos or comment thank youuuuuuuuu~ much love <3 uwu  
> I have two more parts planned and I want to keep you on the edge of your seats as long as I can so I hope you stick around ;)  
> anyway i wrote this hyped up on sugar at 11 at night with music on full blast (like all my writing) so if you wanna join my vibe party then you are welcome :P  
> DREAM SUPREMACY ALL HAIL THE KING (The Dreamblade Duo is FIRE) hype hype hype hype  
> okay love you all byeee meow~


End file.
